


Damage Control

by Hollywood_Recycle_Bin



Series: The Game Verse [1]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin/pseuds/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after "The Serena Also Rises". Nobody sees Chuck Bass weak and gets away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Author07 who beta read the piece. Also to Teri and novak_fan for their constructive criticisms.

‘My mother died in a plane crash in the Andes when I was six’. When the words left his mouth he knew that he had lost. Never had a lie delivered by Chuck Bass sound so unconvincing, so desperate. So vulnerable. He knew what he had looked like then, in front of Humphrey with his eyes rimmed in red. He never let the tears drop (because a Bass doesn’t cry, especially not in front of an arrogant nobody like Dan Humphrey) but he knew it was there, betraying him. He knew he had lost so completely when he saw the look in those eyes, those deceptively innocent brown eyes that dared to look at him with guilt and pity.

Pity. Dan Humphrey’s pity.

He had felt naked then, not the way he liked to be either, the puppy eyed poet had stripped something away deep inside of him. I guess one could call it his soul...if he still had one. He’s not really sure and he certainly didn’t care, though maybe the fact that Humphrey could make him feel this way meant that it was there. He wondered if he could get rid of it, he hated feeling this way.

Those eyes still haunted him. He thought he’d be over it by now, it’s been days and he still couldn’t get it out of his head. Pitied by Dan Humphrey. If it was possible to die from humiliation, he’d be buried already.

He already knew Humphrey didn’t write that story about him. He’d suspected that might happen when he confronted the aspiring writer in jail. Humphrey was the type of person who believed he had more morals than he actually does, believed he had more of it than everyone else (or at least everyone who was richer than him) and that meant he was better than all of them. Humphrey believed himself to be a good person, the poor righteous hard worker amongst a sea of the spoiled and corrupted. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing he’d hurt the poor damaged fucked up rich boy.

His suspicions had been confirmed at school when Humphrey tried every way possible to apologize to him, to tell him that he didn’t exploit him, to show him that he really was as upstanding and squeaky clean as he believed himself to be. Chuck could see it in his eyes every time he saw him, Saint Dan had a new mission now; he wanted to fix Chuck Bass. And then maybe they’d all be friends and he’d give up the booze and the drugs and the sex and start volunteering at a soup kitchen. It was worse than him writing the story about Chuck. So much worse.

Dan Humphrey’s pity. It tasted foul in his mouth, worse than making out with that whore who was about to vomit. It tasted like defeat, a taste that Chuck had never been able to handle well.

Chuck picked up his cell phone and dialed.

***

It wasn’t too hard getting the school to drop Humphrey’s financial aide. All he had to do was tell them about the bar fight and call in a few favours. And the few of them that didn’t budge... well, everyone has a skeleton in their closet somewhere.

Chuck knew that it was more than a dirty move, getting Humphrey to lose his partial scholarship; he knew that his move, while highly destructive, was also crude and rash; nothing like his usual careful scheming. Chuck Bass was an artist when it came to manipulation, a true puppet master, one not even Blair could compete with. He had enjoyed pulling at the strings, one small one at a time to slowly dethrone his Queen. It had been one of his master pieces. He would have liked to have something like that prepared for ‘Lonely Boy’ but he was too far off his game. There was no way to deny it. Dan Humphrey had affected him, affected him in a way that Blair never did. Blair’s constant rejection of him had always energized him, made him alive with the need to have her, to have more of her; to have all of her. Blair had inspired him, she was his muse. Humphrey made him restless; twitchy, he was under his skin, polluting his entire being until he couldn’t sleep, couldn’t think; couldn’t focus on anything but those eyes, those deep puppyish brown eyes that followed him everywhere. Those eyes that had seen him, weak. Dan Humphrey was an infection, one that had to be taken care of now, before he loses himself even more.

***

The Dan that walked into the head master’s office and the Dan that walked out of it was an entirely different creature. The small crinkle near his eyes that brightened his smile was gone, his lips set into a careless line and his head drooped like a flower that hasn’t seen the sun in days. There was a look in his eyes, that “My world is ending” look that teenagers love to use. It didn’t look exaggerated on him though. It probably isn't.

Chuck didn’t have to do much to put Humphrey on the right path at this stage of the plan, just stand in front of him smirking at his downfall, smirking like he knows exactly what happened, like he was the one who did it.

Like he’d won.

The look he got in return was the one he’d expected, that “kicked puppy” look. He knew Humphrey was shocked, probably never thought he would struck such a low blow. He had no idea how low he could actually go. This isn’t Dan Humphrey’s downfall, not yet. But soon... Soon it will be his eyes that haunt Dan at night, and he will finally be free.

***

Dan wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that smirk that greeted him when he exited the head master’s office. Sure it was Chuck Bass and he smirked all the time but this one was specifically for him and considering recent events; that unnerved him a lot. He supposed it could just mean that Chuck knew what was going to happen before everyone else did and was there to gloat over the karmic death of his future after he had had almost used him to further his writing career. But then, this was Chuck Bass, and as much as he felt for him, as much as he hurt over the way everything turned out, and as guilty as he feels over judging him and using him, he was still Chuck Bass and it never pays to underestimate him. Hell, after what happened he was probably more ‘Chuck Bass’ than ever...Not that he could blame him. Dan could still remember the look in Chuck’s eyes that night, the raw emotion in them. He wondered if even Blair had ever seen Chuck like that before, vulnerable, he wondered if anyone ever had. He was almost certain Bart Bass never did, no one could look into those pain filled eyes and not be completely haunted by them. Maybe Bart Bass never even looked at his son.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he was here again, in front of Chuck’s room, when all of his self preservation instincts were telling him to run. He wasn’t even sure Chuck would let him in but that smirk got to him; there was something about it but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it is. He knew it has something to do with his scholarship and he need to know what.

Chuck didn’t say a word to him when he opened the door, nor did he look annoyed or angry, instead there was a small smile on his face, eyes focused; like a predator. Chuck had been expecting him; Dan thought as he took the red wine Chuck offered and sat down. He didn’t dare drink it though; consciously he knew Chuck probably won’t try to poison him but he had to listen to his self preservation instincts some time.

There was a silence that followed once Chuck sat down. Dan was at a lost for words now that he was in the lion’s den. He didn’t want to just come in and accuse Chuck of something when he didn’t even know what it was. He felt crazy now that he thought about it, after all, the only thing Chuck did was smirk and here he was, sitting next to him, palms sweaty and feeling like a deer staring down a lion... or more specifically sitting next to one, just waiting to be slaughtered.

“I’m sorry to hear about your scholarship” Chuck started, his tone polite. “I know how hard you worked to get where you are.”

Dan was slightly thrown by the comment; he didn’t expect Chuck to go straight to the point. He didn’t say anything though, there was a point to Chuck bringing his scholarship up and he’d get to it sooner if he didn’t interrupt.

“You know it really isn’t fair that they’d pull it so suddenly, for only one minor offence. I mean, we know how much Serena had gotten away with over the years. I guess it helps when your parents can donate a new wing every time you do something wrong. But your family can’t do that, can they Daniel? Your father had worked hard enough as it is trying to get you and your sister in with a partial scholarship.”

“Are you going anywhere with this?” Dan interrupts; seems he has a lower tolerance level that he thought.

“I’m just saying this must be a huge blow for you, letting your father down like that, He’d be crushed when he finds out. He probably doesn’t even know about you getting arrested that night either, did he? And now the school is going to tell him when he comes around asking why you lost your scholarship. He’d be so disappointed in you... That is, if he finds out.”

Chuck’s smile widened at Dan’s intrigued but uncertain look.

“What your father doesn’t know won’t hurt him. And with my help he won’t have to know anything. Not about the fight or about you losing your scholarship.”

“Won’t it be a little obvious that I’m not going to school any more?”

“Of course not” Chuck said as he moved closer to Dan, “because you’re still going to school.”

“Oh, yeah? With what money?”

“Mine of course,” Chuck said, draping his arm over Dan’s shoulder like he was his best friend.

Dan’s face went from disbelieving to cautious. “Ok, let’s say this is real and you have suddenly decided that you’re going to pay for my half tuition...Where do I sign away my soul?” He asked, waiting for the inevitable catch. He felt Chuck’s other hand on his knee but didn’t pay attention to it.

“A soul is such an intangible concept,” Chuck’s moist breath caressed Dan’s ear as he moved even closer, “I usually prefer something I can touch” and with that word Chuck’s hand slid up the inside of Dan’s thigh.

Dan jumped up before the hand could reach his crotch and Chuck laughed.

“What happened to wanting to get out of your comfort zone Humphrey? Experiencing new things?”

“That was last week.” Dan said as he started backing away. “I learnt now that comfort zones are comforting and should never be taken for granted.”

“That’s really too bad” Chuck replied, the evil smile was still on his face as he stood up and slowly walked towards Dan. “And here I was hoping to try out some new and maybe less comfortable positions with you, but I guess I’d have to settle for something more traditional. Tell me Daniel, how do you feel about being on your back?”

Dan’s dark eyes were wild with shock as his back finally hit the wall. He felt cornered, his eyes fixing on Chuck like the other man was seconds from pouncing on him. For all Dan knew, Chuck just might.

A moment of silence passed between them as Chuck unhurriedly stalked closer to his prey. It was when Dan started to feel the heat emanating from Chuck’s body that his mind started working again. He had let that night in jail cloud his judgment, it made Chuck Bass human to him but also made him forget who it was he was dealing with. Dragging back all of the anger and all of the hatred he had felt before and the pain of being constantly ignored and treated like dirt by the person in front of him now, he rediscovered words and with it his bravado.

“You know, actually I feel pretty good about being on my back,” he said, and instead of sinking away, he took a step forward so that he and Chuck were almost chest to chest, “but you’re delusional if you think that I would ever in a million years let your hands anywhere near me, you sick bastard!”

Now that was more like it, Chuck thought as he took the challenge. “No hands, Humphrey? What an interesting concept” he pretended to ponder before stepping between Dan’s legs and pushing him against the wall with his whole body. His hands were braced on either side of the other boy, trapping him as he left a wet trail of saliva up Dan’s neck; his thigh rubbing against Dan’s crotch.

“See, no hands” he mocked against Dan’s ear and smiled when he felt a shudder. Unfortunately he didn’t get to enjoy it long as Dan pushed him off with one strong shove.

There was a disgusted look on the other teens face as he wiped at his neck. “You are unbelievable, Chuck. Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more despicable you always find a way to surprise me.”

“Me thinks the gentlemen doth protest too much” Chuck says and Dan just gives him a hateful glare.

“You know what?” Dan held up his hand, “I’m not playing this game with you” he said before turning to leave.

With a smile still on his face, Chuck stopped him. ”Where are you going?”

“Away. I’m not gonna let myself be your new victim just because you’ve managed to molest every girl in New York City already and needed fresh meat.”

“Wrong answer, Humphrey,” this time Chuck took hold of Dan’s arm.

“Oh? And what are you going to do? Tie me up? Beat me into submission? Do you remember the last time we fought or do I have to remind you with another black eye?” Dan shook Chuck’s hand lose and then finally reached the door. Chuck didn’t follow him this time, just waited until his hand was on the knob.

“What are you going to tell your father?” That earned Chuck a pause. “Wait, let me guess, “The truth” right? That you got into a fight while trying to manipulate someone into bearing out their souls to you because you’ve hit a rut? That you spent the night in jail pretending to be someone trustworthy while you mentally took notes of every word I said so you can put it in your precious stories and get yourself into an Ivy League college?”

The hand that was holding the door knob tightened and shook. Chuck knew now was the time to go for the kill and stalked closer to his prey.

“Are you going to tell him that you lost your scholarship, lost all that he’d work for, for your future because you were slowly turning into one of us?”

The hand dropped. The first battle was won. Chuck marked it with his lips on Dan’s neck. He didn’t protest this time.

“Now, the correct answer to the previous question, “where are you going?”. It’s into the bedroom, where you’re going to let me fuck you, as often and in as many ways as I want. And then when I’m done you’re going to go home and act like nothing happened until I call you and tell you when and where I want you. Then we start all over again... And we’re going to keep doing this, until we graduate.” Chuck then gestured to his bedroom door. “Now, let’s get started, shall we?”

Dan swallowed down his saliva. He looked briefly but longingly at the exit before reluctantly heading to Chuck’s bedroom, head bowed down in shame.

***

Dan stared at the king sized bed in front of him, the smoothness of it with its corners tucked in; a series of perfect rectangles overlapping each other in perfect order. He wondered how many were brought to their knees here, or on their backs, how many were willing and eager... how many were like him.

The buttons of his shirt felt like a complicated puzzle to his unsteady fingers and he tried not to flinch when he felt a hand on his waist, snaking its way under his shirt to caress his skin. They were soft, not entirely unlike Serena’s. They were the hands of someone who never had a hard day’s work in their life, but still strong, hands that had hurt and manipulated who knows how many people. Dan tried not to think too much on it.

Dry lips and wet tongue followed next, grazing and sucking on his neck. Chuck seemed to like doing that. It was longer this time; the shock having finally gone leaving Dan to actually feel it, feel the shape of Chuck’s lips, the slightest hint of stubble reminding him exactly who it was that’s touching him, claiming him. He couldn’t pretend it was anyone else no matter how tightly he shut his eyes, nor could he deny the heat that was growing inside his body as Chuck’s hand left an invisible trail all over him. Chuck Bass was here, it said, even through the layer of clothes. He tried not to think of how much worse it’d be when he was naked. He was on the verge of running out as it is.

It took Chuck a while to realize that Dan wasn’t really going anywhere with the suddenly extremely complicated buttons and annoyed, Chuck spun him around and ripped the shirt off, baring the milky smooth skin; it was smoother than his own without even a single hair on it; smooth and lean, but not without the ripples of muscles defining it. It was reminding him of a canvas and Chuck couldn’t help but leave little red lines on it with his nails.

Maybe Dan Humphrey doesn’t stifle his creativity after all, maybe he just inspired a different medium for them; a different kind of manipulation. Sure he’d already plan to fuck the other boy, use him up and watch him stew in his own shame and confusion, then when he’s convinced himself that he had no choice in the matter, use him again and mess with his head. But as delicious as that was, it was standard, mediocre, he’d get bored after a few weeks if not sooner. He needed to go further than that, needed to up the ante, he needed to not only own every inch of Dan Humphrey but to rule those inches with an iron fist. Squeaky clean Saint Dan wasn’t just going to be his whore; he was going to be his well trained pet, his willing slave. Dan Humphrey was going to be his latest master piece.

The first kiss he gave Dan was more like an invasion than an actual kiss, with tongue and teeth as his weapons and army, conquering Dan as his hands roamed over him, staking claim over the other regions of his body. Dan’s mouth tasted like sweet coffee but it was the sweetness of victory that intoxicated him.

When oxygen became a problem for Chuck he let go of Humphrey’s mouth and looked at him. He was panting, cheeks flushed bright red and Chuck couldn’t resist running his thumb over the swollen, violated lips. They belong to him now. Soon, all of Dan Humphrey would.

Chuck noticed that Dan’s pants were still on and grabbed a pair of scissors. “Are you going to take those off or am I going to have to do it for you?” he asked, entertaining himself with the idea of Humphrey traveling back to Brooklyn in obscenely torn slacks. Noticing the scissors, Dan quickly complied but froze when he reached his underwear. There was a growing bulge in them and Dan gritted his teeth. It was barely noticeable in the loose blue boxers but judging by Chuck’s proximity to it and the wicked smirk on his face, there was no way he didn’t notice.

Before Dan could regain his nerves Chuck cut into the thin fabric. The idea of Humphrey going home commando after being thoroughly fucked was equally enticing after all, he thought as he traced his fingers over the light trail of hair just under Dan’s belly button. The trail thickening as it led him down to the hardening length of Dan’s dick. “Please” a plea escaped his mouth and Chuck wrapped his hand around it and began stroking in a slow, steady rhythm.

“Please, don’t” Dan tried again. Chuck ignored him and kept stroking; Dan’s leg almost giving out as he scraped his blunt nails lightly across the leaking head.

Dan was holding onto Chuck for support now, his legs having turned to jelly and Chuck decided it was time to move to the next stage. He pushed Dan onto the bed on his back. Dan tried not to let out a sound of disappointment as Chuck’s hand left him. He failed.

After grabbing the lube, he positioned Dan with his knees up, legs spread out; his hole in clear view, prominently displayed above silk sheets. His favourite kind of trophy. He didn’t take his eyes off it as he took off his own clothes, the smirk returning to his face when he noticed Dan eyeing his dick with trepidation. He swiped a drop of the pre-cum from his leaking cock and put it over Dan’s mouth. “Here’s a first taste” he said, as he watched Dan battle with himself. Reluctantly Dan opened his mouth and licked at his fingers. When they were clean he gave Humphrey a small kiss, a mockery of affection that had Dan grimacing like it’s hurting him.

“Why are you doing this?” The question finally came, sounding lost.

“Because I’m Chuck Bass,” he answered. He had needed to remind Dan of that fact.

Dan flinched when he felt Chuck’s slippery fingers finally touch the puckered hole. “Relax Daniel. It’d be a lot easier for you if you do.” And Dan tried to obey, as he felt a finger push inside him, he blanked out his own mind and tried not to think about what was happening to him, what he was letting happen to him. What he had to let happen to him. Shutting it all down to just simple thoughts. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Same rhythm as the finger moving inside him. He’d never felt anything down there before, it was strange and uncomfortable. Still, he tried not to think as he felt more fingers move in there, stretching him open.

“Oh god!” The exclamation had slipped out before he could stop it. It was followed by a string of loud incomprehensible noises as he was assaulted by burst after burst of pleasure, running through his body. He closed his eyes to Chuck’s victorious smile and tried his best to stop his body from begging desperately for what his mind could barely tolerate. The choice was taken out of his hands when Chuck slid his body up against him and ordered, “Beg me for it”.

The words were stuck inside his mouth. He just couldn’t do it, couldn’t give himself up like that even though he knew that he was already owned. Property of Chuck Bass, bought and paid for, but he couldn’t ask for it too. He wasn’t ready to give himself up completely to Chuck just yet.

After a second too long of silence Chuck took hold of Dan’s dick again and began stroking, slowly at first to the same rhythm as the fingers moving inside him; then faster, heat and pleasure building, burning, coursing through him; every vein, every inch, every cell of his body, screaming for what his mouth couldn’t say. It wasn’t enough for Chuck though, so as the sheets rumpled under Dan’s thrashing body and moans became too loud to be contained by bitten and bruised lips; as Dan headed towards his release at full speed, Chuck squeezed the base of Dan’s dick and halted him.

From the sounds Dan made, one might have thought he really was in a car crash.

Chuck laughed at Dan again; at the pathetic predictability of him. He waited until he managed to calm himself down and then moved his fingers again teasingly. Dan made a strange squeaky sound.

“I can just keep going like this you know.” His voice was soft, coaxing. “I have all night, I can just keep touching you,” he emphasized with a long, slow stroke, “and then stop;” he squeezed tightly at the base of Dan’s dick again and stopped moving. He was bluffing of course, he couldn’t last all night, not with Dan writhing on his fingers and making those desperate noises against him. Each sound seemed almost wired directly to his dick and his whole body was telling him to just take what was lying like ripe fruit in front of him. If this was a different game he would have already taken what was his, taken it hard and fast with no regrets and no hesitation but this wasn’t that game. This wasn’t just about owning; it was about control, complete control.

It took two tries for Humphrey to finally give in, breaking even more between his fingers; incomprehensible expletives gushing out of his mouth along with the desperate “ok please, please just fuck me already!” By then Dan was staring at his dick like it committed high treason. Chuck couldn’t resist giving the treacherous body part a kiss. Who knew Humphrey would be so fun to play with?

“I think it may take a while for you to really perfect the art of dirty talking Humphrey but since this is your first time, I’ll give you a six out of ten and consider it a pass.” Chuck’s smile was almost genuine when he noticed Dan’s glare turned to him. Oh yeah, Dan Humphrey was definitely fun to play with.

Finally Chuck positioned himself against Dan, the dark head of his cock rubbing against the now stretched hole as he pulled Dan’s legs onto his shoulders. He looked at Dan’s face again and saw the fear returning to his dark eyes despite the words that left his mouth mere seconds ago; despite the weeping state of his painfully hard cock. This was it, the moment, the first victory, the vulnerable look on Dan’s face as he anticipates being used like a cheap whore; it was his first prize. Somehow it didn’t give him as much satisfaction as he thought it would. Still, he pushed forward.

Having spent so much time with his finger, prepping Dan’s ass, Chuck decided it was time to speed things up and so with one quick thrust, he pushed himself right in, balls slapping against Dan’s ass as he tried his best to ignore the pained sound coming from beneath him and sink himself deep into that warmth that had been his escape. Despite the overextended prep time Humphrey still felt good, like his body was hugging him in all the right places.

“Fuck, Humphrey, if I knew you’d feel this good I’d have had you here a long time ago.” A shudder went through Dan’s body at the words. Chuck felt it all through him and decided to keep talking as his fingers found that erect column of flesh again.

“I would have done it in our freshmen year; when you were that poor lonely boy sitting by yourself, so envious of everyone, desperate to be seen, desperate to prove yourself, so hopeful. I bet he’d be easy to get into, wouldn’t he?”

He knew he wouldn’t last long but as his dick found that elusive spot inside Humphrey and heard that pained noise turn into pure pleasure, he knew Humphrey wouldn’t either no matter how hard he fought it.

“I bet it’d be easy to have him sitting on my lap; easy to get him to fuck himself on my dick while he jacked himself off. I bet you’d love that wouldn’t you Humphrey, being my eager little slut. I bet you’d love my cock inside you then, even more than you do now; your first time. By the time I’m done with you, you wouldn’t have even looked at Serena. You’d be too desperate for cock. My cock!”

The pace quickened as Humphrey began pushing back against his dick, once again writhing and moaning as they pushed into each other, deeper and deeper with every thrust. They were close to the edge now, both of them about to fall, both still holding on, unwilling to lose themselves to the other, unwilling to fall first.

“Look at me when I’m fucking you Humphrey!” Chuck shouted at him and his eyes flew open, pupils blown wide, desperate and still with that tiny hint of fear.

“You were destined to be my whore Humphrey. My perfect little whore! Accept it!” And with those words and one final twist of his wrists, Humphrey came, falling off that proverbial edge as he spurted white all over Chuck’s hand, making loud pathetic noises as he tried not to look away from the predatory eyes that never left him.

Chuck’s release followed, a mere split second later, but even that was enough for Chuck to claim victory over him. It was a split second of proof that Chuck’s words were true. Proof of Chuck’s control over his body, even more so than the cum dripping out from inside of him.

He didn’t have to look to know there was a smirk on Chuck’s face as he slipped out of Dan and lay down next to him. There was a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat as it slowed. Chuck continued to caress him, soft and lazy, like a lover…like they’d just made love but the look on his face said other wise. Chuck was mocking him. It was worse somehow, laying here, his body still buzzing with post orgasmic bliss (if you could call it that) while Chuck made a farce out of intimacy, out of love.

Dan couldn’t take it anymore and stood up. His ass was sore and his legs were weak but he knew he had to get away. He was losing too much of himself to Chuck Bass already.

Before he could get off the bed, a hand grabbed him hard and pulled him back down.

“Did I say you could leave, Daniel?” Chuck said harshly; hand still gripping him. There’d be a bruise there tomorrow. It’d match the ones already forming on his thighs... and the marks on his neck.

And with a sigh, Dan gave up and lay himself back down next to Chuck. He tried not to worry about how long Chuck’s recovery time was and almost laughed. He never thought there’d be a day when he’d actually have to worry about anything to do with Chuck’s dick.

***

It was in the silent aftermath of what must have been his third orgasm when Chuck heard it. The shrill sound of Humphrey’s cell phone, like bells, ringing, signaling that play time was over. Reality was calling Dan again, calling him to come back through the looking glass, back to Brooklyn and away from this world of rumpled silk sheets and cruelly soft touches.

On shaky legs, Dan left the bed and answered.

“Dad?” his voice was hoarse. “I’m sorry, I just lost track of time.”

“Yeah, no I didn’t forget I was supposed to be with mum tonight,”

“No, I’m not avoiding her, I told you I just lost track of time”

“Yeah well maybe she shouldn’t have left the first time”

“No, no, Dad don’t! Just...” sigh “You know what? I can’t talk about this right now I’m in the middle of something.”

“Well, tell mum I love her.”

Click.

Chuck made no move to pretend that he didn’t hear the half conversation. Dan didn’t try to hide it.

All the traces of shame from their previous activities were gone from his face, replaced instead by a weariness that Chuck knew too well. Neither of them said anything for a long time.

“Go home Humphrey” Chuck said. There was no sympathy in his voice, no teasing softness. It was a command. Dan obeyed.

As Dan grabbed his clothes and walked out the door Chuck flopped back down on the bed. Dan Humphrey had lost tonight. It all went exactly as planned.

And yet despite his victories, Chuck knew. He didn’t win at all.


End file.
